Fungal growth on agriculturally important crops such as barley, rice, tomatoes, wheat, beans, roses, grapes and other agriculturally important crops can cause heavy loses in both quantity and quality of agricultural products. It is therefore extremely desirable to have means of preventing, controlling or eliminating fungal growth. Much preventative spraying with commercial fungicides is conducted to attempt to prevent the establishment and growth of fungi on agriculturally important crops.